London
Mayoral candidates *Asriel - Current Mayor *Sir Fobia - Candidate *Brenden - Candidate All Londoners in the top 50 (and been on CC for at least a week) who wants to run feel free to edit this Presidential candidates *Hassan the Assassin - Currently 169 votes *Brenden - Candidate - Currently 46 votes *Asriel - Candidate - Currently 29 votes all Londoners in the top 100 of the world and been on CC for at least a week who wants to run feel free to edit this Papers *London Tribune Peace accords The London Peace Accords are the first and only binding agreement in London. It focuses on non-aggresion from all factions with more than 17 members. Organizations *Al-Qaeda (London base) *D-Generation X (DX) and (Air Force) *Freemasons *Green Party (organization) (London Greens) *The International Fleet *Irish Republican Army *The Red and Black Freedom Federation *Shadow Families Player owned businesses *Brenden's Greyhound Gym: 0.96 Strength for $58.32 *Asriel's Green Harp: 1 Happiness for 90$ Locations *Londons interactive map - brought to you by asriel If possible please give a description of where it it is located. A proposed format: *number name, owner :longitude, latitude, general location description :Within x miles of other pin numbers :improvement value, cost Banking *277 Hounslow Bank, system :-0.36151885986328125, 51.469407923261336, High street, Hounslow just East of Heathrow :Within 4 miles of 19, 20, 21, 27, 28, 31, 72, 73, 178, 207. :NA, NA Cemetaries *? Community forum *? NA, NA :-0.11913299560546875, 51.50532341149335, in the heart of the city :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA Courthouse *? NA, NA :-0.12599945068359375, 51.5059645024068, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA Happiness *? Green Harp, Asriel :?, ?, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :1, $90 *21 London park, system :-0.388641357421875, 51.45529052633677, Hounslow heath :Within 2 miles of 20, 27, 28, 277, :0.8, $85 *28 The Parkway park, system :-0.40203094482421875, 51.47464736069959, Windsor road, Cranford :Within 2 miles of 20, 21, 27, 277, :0.8, $80 *132 Railway park, open :-0.2451324462890625, 51.52455221546295, Hyhe road, Harlesden :Within 4 miles of 23, 26, 31, 72, 133 :0.3, $38 Health *178 Bath road health center, Esoteric :-0.4428863525390625, 51.4830933498849, Browngraves road, Harlington :Within 2 miles of 18, :1, $90 *31 Brentford hospital, open :-0.3083038330078125, 51.49378223260778, Darwin road, Brentford :Within 2 miles of 20, 26, 72, 207. :1.9, $165 *? London shriners hospital, ? :-0.16101837158203125, 51.51814351604911, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :?, ? *133 Open community spa, open :-0.2602386474609375, 51.526261049659425, Sunbeam road, Harlesden :Within 4 miles of 23, 26, 31, 72, 132, :2.1, $170 Fight Arena *? Intelligence *179 Bath road bookstore, open :-0.4813385009765625, 51.485231326900056, School road, Longford, NW of Heathrow :Within 4 miles of 18, 58, 178, 226, :0.24, $27 *58 Drayton Books, open :-0.46451568603515625, 51.505750806437845, Hawthorne cr, Hillingdon :Within 4 miles of 18, 179, 178, 226, :1.36, $135 *23 Hammersmith library, open :-0.254058837890625, 51.49506473014368, Turnham Green station, Chiswick :Within 2 miles of nothing. :1, $95 *? London masonic library, ? :-0.1256561279296875, 51.50959718054336, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :?, ? Jail *? Nourishment *207 East London cafe, open :-0.311737060546875, 51.48352095330697, East street, Brentford :Within 2 miles of 31, 72, :0.3, $25 *20 Isleworth dining, system :-0.33782958984375, 51.47560964094056, Overton close, Isleworth just East of Heathrow :Within 2 miles of 31, 207, :0.8, $58.32 *26 Nourishment Improvement, open :-0.298004150390625, 51.514725174257, Ealing broadway station, Ealing :Within 2 miles of 31, 72, :4.2, $350 Polling *226 NA, system :51.48405545194616, -0.44769287109375, Bath road, Harmondsworth :Within 4 miles of ? :NA, NA *? NA, system :-0.12908935546875, 51.50211782162702, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA *? NA, system :-0.120849609375, 51.51066556016945, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA *? NA, system :-0.15380859375, 51.51216124955517, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :NA, NA Slots *? Strength *? English Fitness, ? :-0.1682281494140625, 51.498484547170605, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :?, ? *27 Greyhound gym, Brenden :-0.3687286376953125, 51.478817095136684, Channel close, Heston :Within 2 miles of 20, 31, 207, 277, :0.96, $58.32 *? London Athletics, ? :-0.1888275146484375, 51.50617819737355, ? :Within 2 miles of ? :0.3, $25 *19 London gym, system :-0.295257568359375, 51.45058375685898, Sawyer's hill, Richmond park :Within 4 miles of 20, 27, 31, 207, 277, :1.0, $75 Super stores *72 NA, system :-0.2997314929962158, 51.49507140972389, Sterling pl, Gunnersbury park :Within 2 miles of 26, 31, 207. :NA, NA Travel location *18 London Heathrow, system :-0.4566192626953125, 51.46833857638139, Spelthorne :Within 2 miles of 178, :Rome, $179.68 Citizens Put your citizen name first then your citizen id. Let's also include org (faction) information as well and maybe other bits about yourself #Stephen Gagnier - Marion Oaks - D-Generation X - writer for the London Tribune #Herod Iscariot - Fythbro #Li Lee - djak - Green Party (organization) #Ashmid Musselmann - Dashru #Leo Porrello - Beeston #Brenden Sewell - Brenden # ? - Amboo #Sascha Faedryn - Lady Aloriel - IRA - reporter for The Green Harp Newsletter #Ninolin Firefox - Corisons # PrinceCaspian External links *Londons Forums - on cybercitizens forums *Londons Interactive Map - brought to you by asriel Category: Cities